


Unwrapping

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-08
Updated: 2006-07-08
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: What would Daniel want for his birthday?





	Unwrapping

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Just a little idea that popped up when I was reminded it was Daniel's birthday.  


* * *

Slowly Daniel awoke, though when feeling the startling heat and weight against his back, he thought he must still be dreaming. However it had never felt so real before. Afraid he would wake and find himself alone as he had so often after this wonderful dream, he turned. 

Surprised, he gazed into a pair of warm brown eyes, crinkling as the man smiled. “Might be your birthday, Danny, but god I enjoyed the unwrapping!”

Sighing joyfully as he remembered his birthday dinner, Daniel told his new lover, “Me too, Jack.” Seizing his most treasured gift, Daniel added, “Best birthday, ever!”

Fin


End file.
